Let's Dance in this Harem
by Rubyclaw
Summary: A jealous lover approaches the castle of Duke Venomania to assassinate the man who took his lost love, but the duke is more cunning than the lover could've imagined.


It took ages to get here. Ages of wearing a corset and having to act like a woman. Ages of planning, and timing, but finally I caught the devil luring a woman away. Finally, I saw his gruesome palace in the distance. I took a deep breath, the knife concealed in the sleeve of my dress, already coated in poison deadly enough to kill any living creature, no matter how powerful. I could only hope the devil's magic wasn't strong enough to overpower it.

Still, I had to focus on my façade. I was a young woman. I had seen the Duke's face and fallen under his spell. As I approached the castle the gates swung open to welcome me. I could feel the excitement bubbling up in my chest. Finally, I could end the bastard who stole my love away and disgraced her.

Before I knew it, there he was. I smiled as he beckoned me closer, pulling the knife from its hiding place while pretending to wring my hands. I tried to keep my face placid but my heart was pounding. He embraced me. It was time. I moved with the weapon in hand.

Suddenly my arm was twisted backwards and I heard the knife clatter to the ground.

"Now then, my dear, that wasn't very nice," he smirked. I gasped. He was too fast for me, and impossibly strong. "But I _am_ curious as to how you escaped my spell." He was bending my wrist backwards so hard I couldn't think straight. He reached out and stroked my face, my wig coming off in his hand. "Ah, perhaps this explains it." He released me and I fell to the floor. "Still, man, woman, or otherwise, you're mine now." I felt my arms be pulled behind my back. I tried to struggle, but suddenly the air became thick and sweet and everything faded to black.

I awoke groggily, and the blurry world slowly faded into view. I tried to move, but my arms were bound behind my back. I saw the wicked duke a few feet in front of me. I blinked, trying to clear my vision. He was standing over a table that was full of vials and bottles, all filled with glowing purple concoctions and labeled with occult symbols. He seemed to be studying the vials, and he was holding a book in one hand.

"Are you awake?" he asked. My head was still swimming so I didn't respond. "This magic of mine is powerful, you know. Women who've never thought about sex a day in their lives are entranced at the sight of my face. Even _animals_ fall victim to my powers. It seems strange to me that such potent devilry wouldn't work on a man. Why do you think that is?" As I came to my senses I realized I'd been stripped down to an undershirt and drawers, with the corset still wrapped tightly around my waist. No wonder it was so damn hard to breathe.

Suddenly he dropped the book onto the table and doubled over laughing. "Of course!" he cackled. "How silly of me! I asked that any _woman_ fall madly in love with me; wording is so very important in contracts, isn't it? Especially with demons, they can be so _particular_ …." He chuckled madly for another few moments, and then turned around to face me. As he approached me I realized the full reality of my situation: I was the prisoner of a madman. I could die here and no one would know.

"Still," he remarked, kneeling and taking my face in one hand, "I'm sure I can find a way to convince you." He had me looking him right in the face. He was deathly beautiful; his purple eyes glowed like a cat's, and even the crooked, mad grin on his face complimented his features. But what was I thinking? There must've been some trick. Perhaps he'd drugged me while I was asleep, or put some other spell on me to make me complacent. I shook my head out of his hand and noticed that this was a bedroom. Of course.

"Nevertheless, I appreciate the challenge," he continued. "I'll have to find clothes for you though; all I have are dresses. Although," he grinned, "perhaps you wouldn't mind."

"Cross dressing isn't a habit of mine," I huffed.

"Ah, but the ladies' undergarments suit you well, don't they?" I hated this. I hated how tight the drawers were; there was no way for me to hide my growing bulge from the duke's prying eyes. His pants also left very little to the imagination.

"I came here to kill you, not to make small talk," I scowled.

"Yes, well you've already failed your first objective, haven't you? You're quite rubbish as an assassin really; was this your first time?" I spat at him and missed horribly. "Still, you've got a point; I don't have time to waste on idle chatter." He kneeled down in front of me and again took my face in his hands. "Let's get down to business then, shall we?" Before I knew what was happening he kissed me, right on the lips.

I was surprised by how gentle he was. His lips were soft and sweet, and against my better judgements I closed my eyes and tasted him. I found it rather enjoyable, much to my own dismay. After a few moments, he pulled away and smiled.

"There," he said, "that wasn't so bad, now was it?" I averted my eyes as the heat rose in my cheeks. It wasn't, but I didn't want to tell _him_ that. "Still feeling stubborn? It's not natural for a man to refuse himself like that." I blushed harder. I couldn't hide my arousal and it frustrated me. I kept thinking about why I came here; I couldn't betray my lover like this – least of all to the man who defiled her!

He started kissing my neck, and touching my chest and thighs with gentle hands. It was unbearably pleasant, and as much as I hated myself for doing so, I gave in.

"Fine," I hissed bitterly. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. If you're going to take me just _do it."_ He pulled away for a moment and smiled.

"That's better," he whispered, seductive as ever. "I'm going to unhook you from the wall now so we can move to the bed. If you misbehave, then we'll have to do it against a wall and neither of us want that." I hadn't even realized I was chained to the wall. I heard him fiddle with the chains for a bit before helping me to my feet. My legs were painfully stiff. How long had I been sitting there? It was even harder to balance with my arms tied behind my back. My legs buckled under my weight and I fell into his chest.

"I'm going to untie your arms so we can tie them in front of you instead. Unless you _want_ to be plowed face first into the mattress with no way to hold yourself up." I scowled, but I didn't resist. I wasn't bound in ropes, but rather leather cuffs that wrapped around my forearms and attached to each other by a chain. He unhooked the chain, slid my shirt off while leaving the corset firmly in place, and hooked my arms back together in front of me instead of behind. He helped me over to the bed and I fell onto it sideways, still stiff. I felt his hand trail over my thigh towards the open crotch seam in my drawers. He laid down next to me and started sucking on the inside of my neck, his hand reaching further and teasing the area around my cock.

"You still seem tense," he whispered. "Would you like something to help you relax?"

"I don't want your poison," I replied angrily. He chuckled and kissed my neck again, wrapping his fingers around the base of my cock. I groaned.

"Fair enough; but if you don't relax it'll only be worse for you." He was stroking my cock rhythmically now, and he continued kissing and sucking on my neck. The pleasure was so great I nearly lost my mind. I groaned again, trying to stay in control of myself. I'd never forgive myself if I actually enjoyed it.

He released my neck and I heard him sit up, both of his hands moving to my hips and sliding off the drawers in one fluid motion. I felt him grab my thighs and roll me over onto my stomach. His hands moved up my thighs and pulled my ass cheeks apart.

"Ah… beautiful," he murmured, pleased. Suddenly I felt his lips and tongue touch my entrance and I gasped. He hummed as he licked, sucking and pressing his tongue against me until it slipped inside. I exclaimed again and clutched at the sheets. That felt good – _really_ good. I couldn't even try to hide my pleasure anymore. It seemed to take forever for him to be satisfied. Finally, he stopped, and got up off the bed. I rolled over to face him.

"Wh… where are you going?" I asked. Surely he wouldn't just leave?

"Not far, I promise," he answered with a smile that made me shiver. He started taking off his jacket. "I need to undress or we won't get very far," he remarked, "and I need something from my table here." He seemed to undress more slowly than he had to. His body was beautiful enough to make the devil shiver with jealousy. I couldn't look away. He grabbed one of the vials from the table and moved back towards the bed. My eyes flickered from the vial to his erection. He… he wasn't really that big, right? He mentioned that it would hurt….

"What is that?" I asked nervously. The liquid he was carrying was bright purple and almost glowed. I couldn't read the label.

"Just a little something I cooked up to make this easier."

"I already told you, I'm not drinking anything you give me." He laughed.

"Silly, no one's going to _drink_ it!" He chortled. "God no, that's not what it's for at all." Something about his expression scared me. "Oh, no no no." He was still approaching me with a mad grin on his face. He leaned over and whispered in my ear: "I'm going to rub it on my cock, and your entrance. Then you'll be soft and wet like a woman and it won't hurt as much." His tone was so condescending it made me sick.

"I'm not…. You don't…. I'm not made of porcelain, I won't break!" He cackled madly, bending over backwards like it was the silliest thing he's ever heard. He took a moment to compose himself, sat the concoction on the bedside table and rolled me over again, still chuckling.

"On all fours, please." I obeyed, blushing and indignant. He positioned himself over me and I braced myself. He leaned over and started murmuring in my ear again: "Are you a virgin?" he asked.

"No."

"But you've never had sex with a man before, have you?"

"… no."

"Now," he continued matter-of-factly, "if I told you the number of times that I have fucked someone in the ass, it would make your head spin. And I know from _experience_ that it doesn't matter how tough you think you are, your ass will shred like _paper_ without something to make it easier. Especially if you've never been fucked before. Understood?"

"Tch." He didn't have to be so rude about it.

"Alright, so now that that's cleared up, are you ready for me?"

"Can I at least take the corset off first?"

"Not yet, it looks good on you." He chuckled a bit more. "I will take it off before you finish, so it doesn't get dirty."

"I hate you." He didn't reply, but I swore I heard him smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot…." He reached onto the drawer in the small bedside table and pulled out a short rope. He tied the chain between my cuffs to one of the posts in the headboard of the bed. "There. That's better." I saw him pick up the vial, and after several agonizing moments of waiting I felt two of his slick, cold fingers penetrate me. I shouted. Whatever that stuff was, it tingled as his fingers stretched my hole. The sensation was strange but overwhelmingly pleasant.

"That's it; just relax," he muttered. I let out a low moan, enjoying the feeling of his fingers sliding and pushing and stretching. I felt another tingling sensation as some of his concoction dribbled down the outside of my ass when a third finger slid inside and I shouted again. It was so tight; there was so much pressure….

"Good…. You're doing so good…." His voice was low and soft and the sound soothed me for some reason.

"God…." I muttered, the pleasure becoming unbearable. I wanted to touch my cock but my arms were still tied.

"Getting impatient, I see?" he chuckled. He leaned over and his breath was hot in my ear: "Don't worry; I'm getting impatient too. I just want to make sure you're loose enough to take the whole thing." I groaned. It was so damn hard to breathe. I was starting to understand why women hated corsets so much.

Suddenly a fourth finger reached inside me and he started to stretch even harder. I shouted. It felt so good I couldn't see straight.

"Do you think you're ready now?" he asked softly.

"Yes…" I gasped, "yes, please…." I felt his fingers pull out as I tried to catch my breath. I could hear him prepping himself and the wet, sticky sounds it made only made me harder. He set the now empty vial on the bedside table, and I tried to prepare myself for him.

I felt the tip of his cock tease my opening for a few more excruciating seconds before he penetrated me. I screamed. He moved slowly, but it was so much thicker than I expected. I could feel the slick concoction tingling and burning as he pushed deeper.

"Shhh…" He whispered through my shouting. "Just relax; you're doing wonderful." His cock really _was_ that big. It was almost too much for me to take. He must've been in all the way because he stopped for a moment and ran a delicate finger down my back. Then he started pounding, and I lost my mind. It was all I could do to hold myself up; the pain and pleasure were both so intense I could barely breathe. The corset seemed to be getting tighter. I could hear him panting and chuckling and praising me, and every sensation blurred together into one massive noise. I couldn't think straight; I couldn't see straight. I could feel my cock seizing and pulsing, eager to cum.

And then he stopped. Suddenly. I wasn't sure what happened. I felt him pull out slowly and groaned. My arms gave out and I collapsed. I felt him grab my shoulder and roll me onto his back. Looking into his face terrified me; the way his eyes glowed, the mad grin twisting across his lips…. He didn't seem human anymore. He leaned over me and kissed me. I kissed him back. All I could taste was sweat.

"Don't worry, my dear," he whispered, "I'm not done with you yet." He unfastened the corset and I took a deep gulp of air. I could finally breathe. While I was gasping he started biting my shoulders, sucking on my nipples, running his hands over my stomach…. I shouted with every kiss. His sweat mixed with my blood and turned purple. My throat was dry and parched, and I felt weak. I tried to touch myself for relief but I was still cuffed and tied to the headboard.

"It always feels better when you're a little frustrated, doesn't it?" Even his voice seemed otherworldly now. I was in bed with the devil. He took my cock in his hand and lazily thumbed the slit. I groaned.

"Shh…. We'll both get our release soon enough." He kissed me again – a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss – and then he lifted my legs onto his shoulders. I could feel the tip of his cock just barely touch my entrance. "Now, what do we say when we want something?"

"Fuck you…."

"Close enough, I suppose." He penetrated me again, easier this time, and resumed his pace. The sex and the fear and the pain blended together, and I lost myself in his madness. His cries of pleasure intensified and I could feel him growing and pulsing…. He started whispering words that made no sense to me, and with every syllable my erection became more unbearable. I came so hard I screamed, and the cum didn't stop for several seconds. He started panting harder and laughing maniacally and I felt his hot, sticky seed fill me and I groaned again, exhausted. Satisfied, he pulled out and laid down next to me, lazily stroking my chest an softly kissing the bites on my shoulder.

"You make… the most beautiful faces…." He breathed in my ear. I heard him unhook my cuffs but I couldn't move. I felt dirty. "We'll have to take a bath later, won't we?" I was too tired to agree. I fell asleep.


End file.
